Recueil OS 1
by juu-densi
Summary: Petit recueil d'one shot aussi farfelu des uns que les autres. Rien de vraiment sérieux, juste histoire de s'amuser.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écris cet one shot il y'a déjà plusieurs mois. C'était pour un défit lancé par une amie (fan de Ncis los angeles) rencontré sur skyrock (où j'ai un blog). Elle m'a donné le thème (le titre en gros) .

Rien de sérieux. J'espère que vous apprécierez

* * *

><p><strong>Une licorne fluorescente qui mangeait des paillettes.<strong>

Kensi, rentra chez elle fatiguée par la journée. L'enquête était particulièrement pénible, et les suspects plutôt coriace. A peine qu'elle eu posé ses affaires elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une longue douche chaude. Elle y resta une longue demi heure afin d'éliminer les tensions qui c'étaient accumulés, mais en sortant elle était encore fatigué, et pas vraiment plus en forme. Alors elle décida de prendre un repas rapide, enfin un repas qui n'en ai pas vraiment vue qu'elle s'attaqua à un paquet de cookie. (Image débile en tête : un paquet de cookie avec des bras, des jambes, de gros yeux globuleux et une bouche qui cris : nooon ne me mange pas !Bref ^^on reprend). Une fois le paquet de cookies (je répète on sais jamais que vous aurez oublié) finit, la belle brune se dirige vers sa chambre pour dormir. Elle se coucha à lut sur son réveille 23h46, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeille. Malheureusement le sommeil ne vint pas rapidement, et la jeune femme se mis ç tourné et à viré dans son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir. En plus un bruit bizarre résonné dans sa chambre, après plusieurs minutes, Kensi se décida à trouver l'origine de cet étrange son. Elle s'assis alors dans son lit, alluma l'heure et regarda à nouveau l'heure : 00h02. Elle s'extirpa dans son lit, prenant soin de prendre l'arme placée sous l'oreiller et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le couloir. En poussant doucement a porte elle vue une lumière fluorescente, mêlant des ton de roses et de verts. De plus en plus intriguée Kensi se rapprocha de la source de lumière. Une fois plus près elle distingua une forme qui s'emblait animal, mais elle était de dos (la forme pas Kensi). Alors qu'elle s'approché elle fis un pas plus lourd qui émis un bruit. La forme se tourna alors et fis face à Kensi. Qui fut surprise de constater qu'une licorne fluo se tenait devant elle. L'animal avait de grands yeux bleus qui fixés ceux de la jeune femme. La licorne, s'approcha de Kensi afin de la tiré par la manche. Kensi sortit de sa tétanie pour la suivre. L'animal ayant lâché la manche de la jeune brune, se dirigeait vers la sortie en hennissant joyeusement (question ca hennie une licorne ?).

Kensi : Dit tu m'amène ou ? Et pourquoi ?

Licorne fluorescente : huu huuu.

Kensi : Je vois…En même tant je devais m'y attendre à ce que tu ne parles pas…

Elles sortir alors de la maison avant de se mètrent à marcher dans les rues désertes. La licorne éclairée la rue si bien qu'aucune autre source de lumière n'était nécessaire. Arrivé vers le parc à côté (ou presque mais on va pas chipoter) de chez elle la licorne se stoppa. Elle fit comprendre à Kensi qu'elle devait s'installer sur son dos. Une fois Kensi bien assise, sa nouvelle amie la licorne s'élança au galop. Elle galopa durant plusieurs minutes traversant le parc, elle rejoint ensuite la forêt (la forêt…lala la lala) accolé. Une fois entrée dedans elle ralentie légèrement le rythme, afin se slalomé à travers les arbres. Elle finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un grand chêne. Kensi descendit alors du dos de l'animal se demandant pourquoi l'avoir amené là. Elle vit alors que la licorne s'agité au pied de l'arbre levant la tête pour lui monter quelque chose. Kensi leva alors la tête et vis un seau accroché à une branche.

Kensi : Ha c'était pour ça ! Tu avais faim !

Licorne : huuu (=oui en licorne)

Kensi rigola doucement avant de décrocher doucement le sceau. Elle jeta u coup d'œil dedans se demandant ce que mange une licorne. Et…elle vit que le sceau était rempli de paillettes ! Mais alors qu'elle posé le sceau au sol et avant qu'elle lui demande si elle était sure que c'était son repas, la licorne plongea sa tête dedans avant d'en dévoré le contenu goulument. Kensi la regarda faire avec amusement.

Kensi : * souriant * Et après Deeks se moque de mes habitudes alimentaires.

Une fois son repas terminé la licorne levant la tête et la regarda.

Licorne : huu hu (= merci) Kensi : * ayant compris * Mais de rien ! Tu me ramènes ?

La licorne hocha doucement la tête et elles reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, mais cette fois ci au pas. Durant le trajet Kensi se perdit dans ces pensées se demandant pourquoi cette licorne était venue la trouver ? Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un appel… Son prénom.

… : Kensi ? Kensi ?

Kensi chercha la source de l'origine, ca ne s'emblais pas être la licorne… …Kensi ? Princesse ? Tu m'entends ? Kensi ouvrit alors avec difficulté les yeux, pour voir le visage inquiet de son partenaire au dessus d'elle. Il lui tenait la main et caressé les cheveux.

Kensi : Deeks ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Deeks : Tu ne te souviens pas ? On pourchassé des suspect quand un deux à sortis son armes et t'as tirés dans le bras ? Tu as perdu du sang et on a dut t'opérer. Tu dors depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Kensi : * se rappelant de tout et comprenant qu'elle venait de rêver * Oui c'est vrai ! Quand est ce que je sors ?

Deeks : * souriant * Les médecins te gardent pour la nuit, tu sortiras en fin de matinée.

Kensi : Ok. Et est ce qu'ils m'ont donné de la morphine ?

Deeks : Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu as mal ? * Inquiet *

Kensi : * rassurante * Nan c'est bon je vais bien. * plus bas * Maintenant je comprend mieux mon rêve.

Deeks : Qui ?

Kensi : * souriant * C'est juste que la morphine me fais délire, tu coup je fais des rêves bizarres.

Deeks : Quoi comme rêve ? * avec un sourire un peut pervers * T'as rêvé de moi ?

Kensi : Idiot * elle tenta un coup de poing mais la balle dans son bras l'empêché de le bouger et son autre main était encore dans celle de son ami * Non rien laisse tombé.

Deeks : Ok. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, il est tard. *regardant sa montre * Ha oui il est 00h02.

Kensi : * souriant au souvenir * Tu as raison. *Se décalant dans le lit * Tu te couches avec moi ? Deeks : *grand sourire * Avec plaisir princesse. Les deux amants échangèrent alors un doux baiser, profitant d'être seul à l'abri des regards, car personne n'était encore de leur nouvelle vie de couple.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà, donnez moi vos avis et à bientôt pour un nouveau.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées pour d'autre os de ce style.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec une autre ship dans le même style que la précédante ^^

C'est toujours la même personne qui m'a donné l'idée .

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Le pingouin<p>

On était vendredi soir et l'équipe de l'agent Callen finissait ses rapport la semaine avait était plutôt calme, obligeant les agent à travaillé de longues heures sur la paperasserie. Vers 19H Hetty comme à son habitude surgit de nul part faisant sursauté les agents concentrés sur leurs rapports.

- Hetty : Jeunes gens vu l'heure qui se fait tardif je vous préviens que vous pouvez rentrez chez vous dès que vous le souhaitez. Il me faudra juste vos rapports sur mon bureau lundi midi. Sur ce bon week-end.

Et sur ces paroles la petite dame quitta la pièce. Les agents échangèrent un bref regard, et se replongèrent dans leurs rapport aucun d'eux ne voulez ramener du travail à la maison, ou venir tôt le lundi pour le terminer. Mais le lieutenant Marty Deeks, préféra ranger ses affaires et faire son rapport chez lui, il quitta alors après un bref au revoir l'OPS. Les trois restant échangèrent un regard surpris. Depuis une dizaine de jours c'était comme ça le surfeur arrivait comme à son habitude en retard, mais le soir il se précipité pour partir. Il ne venait même plus avec eux, manger à midi ou boire un verre avec eux le soir, alors que d'habitude il ne rata jamais une occasion pour passer du tant avec eux, ou plus tôt une occasion pour flirter sa partenaire. Sans échanger le moindre mots, les trois amis se comprirent, il leur caché quelques chose, mas quoi ? Ils reprirent leur travail, en silence. Peut à peut l'agence se vidé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sam, Callen et Kensi, et surement Hetty, mais on ne sais jamais ou ce ninja buveur de thé se trouvait. D'un même mouvement ils finirent leurs rapports avant de partir les poser sur le bureau de leur patronne. En redescendant récupérer leurs affaires ils discutèrent un peut du week-end à venir.

-Callen : Alors vous allez faire quoi ce week-end ?

- Kensi : Je ne sais pas, du rangement, des courses, pas grand chose quoi.

- Sam : Pareil, Michelle a pris les enfants pour un week-end chez sa sœur, et comme on avait pas mal de travail je reste chez moi.

- Kensi : Et toi ?

-Callen : Oui comme vous…On devrait passer le dimanche tous en ensemble en équipe !

- Kensi : Bonne idée. Par contre Nell et Eric passent le week-end dans la famille de Nell.

- Sam : Et boucle d'or et bizarre ces derniers temps… A voir si il viendra.

- Callen : Au pire, on débarque chez lui dimanche matin et on voit.

- Kensi : Ca marche ! Donc rendez-vous chez Deeks, dimanche à 10H !

- Sam/Callen : Ok, à dimanche.

- Kensi : Oui, bonne soirée les gars.

Sur ce chacun parti de son côté. Alors qu'elle roulait vers sa maison, Kensi repensa à l'attitude de son partenaire, et c'est bien décidé à avoir des réponses qu'elle se dirigea vers chez lui. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour arrivé a destination. Elle constata que son partenaire était là. Elle alla sonné est attendu presque 5 minutes avec que son ami ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- Deeks : * A moitié surpris (Bah oui il se douté bien qu'elle finirais par venir chercher des réponses^^)* Kensi ? Que fais tu l'as ?

- Kensi mis un petit temps à répondre car elle fut surprise de la tenue de son partenaire.

- Kensi : Je suis venue voir comment tu allait, tu es étrange depuis quelques jours… Et quand je vois que tu portes une doudoune et un bonnet dans ton appart, alors qu'on est en plein moi de juillet (je suis sure qu'il y'en a plusieurs qui imaginé autre chose…^^), je trouve ça encore plus étrange. * le poussant légèrement pour entrée * Mais c'est quoi ce froid ?!

- Deeks : *Mal à l'aise * Heu…Je tente une expérience.

- Kensi : Vraiment ? Je te connais Deeks, tu ne supportes pas le froid… Et puis ça n'explique pas ton attitude de ses derniers jours… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Deeks : *Avec un sourire * Vraiment Fern ? Tu te fais du souci pour moi ?!

- Kensi : Deeks ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieuse.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendants de longues minutes, avec pour seul fond sonore le silence (oui ça veut rien dire XD), quand soudain un petit cris les fis réagir. Et força Kensi à lâcher les beaux yeux bleus de son partenaire. Elle se retourna et vit devant elle petit pingouin.

Kensi : Un pingouin ? Deeks…Pourquoi y'a un pingouin chez toi ?

Deeks : Bha…Kensi je te présente Pigloo…Mon pingouin de compagnie…Et oui je suis sérieux, il vit réellement chez moi.

Kensi : Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie d'avoir un pingouin ?

Deeks : J'ai vu une annonce, elle proposé d'adopté un pingouin, ils sont particulier, dans le sens où ils peuvent habiter en maison, durant les 2 premières semaines ils ont besoins de beaucoup d'attention, et d'être régulièrement alimenter, ils ont aussi besoin de vivre dans le froid, mais ensuite ont peut progressivement les habituer à vivre dans un climat plus doux. Après c'est mieux si ils vivent en extérieurs avec un abri climatisé et accès à un bassin d'eau. L'association avec laquelle je l'ai adopté propose d'équiper nos jardins. Et comme je veux déménager ça sera l'occasion. Et je crois que c'est un rêve de gosse d'avoir un pingouin.

Kensi : *souriant *Ok ! Mais pourquoi tu nous à rien dis ?

Deeks : Honnêtement je pensais que vous vous moquerez de moi…

Kensi : Je dois dire que c'est bizarre, et je te garanti pas que Callen et Sam te chambreront, mais bon avec toi on s'attend à tous… T'es originale c'est ce qui fais ton charme et puis c'est mignon les pingouins, moi aussi petite je voulais en avoir un… Au faite il s'appelle comment ?

Sur ces paroles Kensi s'agenouille afin de caresse le pingouin. Deeks ne réagit pas immédiatement les paroles de sa belle faisant écho : c'est ce qui fais ton charme. Un sourire béat était planté sur ses lèvres. Soudain il revint sur terre.

Deeks : Pigloo mais fais attention il est parfois pas très commode avec les inconnus.

Mais tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, le dénommé Pigloo vint se câliner au près de Kensi appréciant ses caresses. Deeks sourit attendrit par la scène et Kensi lui lança un regard l'air de dire : tu disais ?

Deeks : On dirais qu'il t'aime bien…* A voix basse * Comme moi

Kensi : oui…Et t'as dis quoi après j'ai pas entendu ?

Deeks : * rougissant légèrement * : Heu nan rien nan rien.

Kensi : Ok… Et sinon avec Monty ça se passe comment ?

Deeks : merveilleusement bien ! Ils me font les quatre cents coups ensembles ! Ils s'entendent comme lardon en foire (j'ai envie de dire comme timon et pumba, juste histoire de mettre une référence à WD, juste pour Morgane).Ils dorment ensemble, et Pigloo aide même Monty a piquer les éponges. Par contre Pigloo a tendance à cacher mes clefs…

Kensi : Haha tant mieux. Sacrez Monty. Et pour les clefs ça va te faire une super nouvelle excuse : Désole mais mon pingouin à cacher mes clefs.

Et ces dans la bonne humeur qu'ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. Finalement Kens repartie rassuré chez elle en promettant à son partenaire de revenir le lendemain.

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement pour nos deux amis, qui passèrent la journée à jouer avec Pigloo et Monty. Ils cherchèrent aussi une nouvelle maison pour Marty. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Pigloo et Monty c'étaient apparemment allié pour réunir le densi. En effet ils passèrent la journée à les faire trébucher soit Kensi soit Marty pour qu'ils se retrouvent coller l'un à l'autre. Mais hélas leur plan ne marcha pas et le soir ils étaient toujours amis, bien que très proches. Le soir ils s'installèrent tous deux, après manger pour regarder la télé, quand Pigloo tenta le tout pour le tout, il vint se placer entre nos deux amis réclamant un bisous des deux en même temps, et au moment où leur lèvre allez se toucher il sauta du canapé, et l'inévitable se produit Deeks et Kensi échangèrent enfin un baisé.( Bon j'avoues là c'est du n'importe quoi XP vous imaginez vraiment un chien et un pingouin s'allier pour réunir un couple ? ^^). Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes, car ils avaient par la suite approfondie le baiser. Ils regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux trop heureux d'avoir enfin franchit le pas. Ils virent dans le regard que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvés étaient réciproques. Ils remercièrent rapidement les deux alliés à poils et à plumes, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois ci Kensi passa la nuit avec son nouvel amant et c'est dans ces bras qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain.

Les deux nouveaux amants se regardèrent en souriant avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Deeks: Bien dormis?

Kensi: Peut mais oui, et toi?

Deeks : pareil.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre profitant de cette matinée tranquillement. Mais le calme fut perturbé par la sonnette.

Deeks: Je me demande qui ça peut être.

Kensi: * voyant l'heure * Merde! Sam, Callen.

Deeks: Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?

Kensi : * s'habillant rapidement * On voulait passer la journée tous ensemble, mais comme d'agit bizarrement ces derniers jours on avait décider de venir te chercher sans prévenir. J'avais oublié.

Deeks : *A moitié habillé et se dirigeant vers la porte, avec Kensi sur ces talon * Ok, bon on fait comme si de rien était.* Ouvre la porte * Hey, salut !

Sam : Deeks

Callen : Et Kensi…

Sam : Je comprends mieux ton comportement de ces derniers temps.

Kensi : Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je viens aussi d'arriver.

Callen : *Levant un sourcil * Vraiment. ? Alors pourquoi tu portes juste une chemise de Deeks ?

Kensi : * rougissant * Hum…Je vais m'habiller.

Deeks : * Mal à l'aise * Ecoutez les gars… Je peux vous expliquer…

Sam : Non c'est bon épargne nous les détailles.

Deeks : Nan mais c'est pas…

Callen : C'est bon Deeks on se doutait bien que ça arriverais un jours…* Apercevant Kensi qui revenais * Mais tu aurais put nous prévenir Kens' au lieu de faire celle qui savait pas ce qui se passé.

Kensi : Je vous assure qu'avant de venir vendredi soir je ne savais pas, si vous voulez tout savoir on est ensemble que depuis hier.

Deeks échangeant un sourire avec Kensi en entendant cette phrase.

Callen : On vous crois…Mais alors c'était quoi le problème avec Deeks.

Sam : Et pourquoi il fait si froid.

Deeks : Ok vais vous montrer. Pigloo vient mon grand.

Les deux agents séniors découvrir alors un pingouin. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et éclatèrent de rire. Deeks leur explique l'histoire du pourquoi et du comment.

Callen : Vraiment je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Mais bon on doit faire avec ! Alors bienvenue avec nous Pigloo.

Sam : *s'approchant de Pigloo *Mais quand même, un pingouin…T'as pas trouvé plus intelligent ?

A ses mot vexé Pigloo mordit Sam, qui lui aussi vexé s'excusa rapidement ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'animal.

Au final ils passèrent tous ensemble une agréable journée. Quelques semaines plus tard Deeks emménagea dans une nouvelle maison, équipé pour accueillir comme il se doit Pigloo. Kensi vint s'installer avec eux après 6 mois de relation.

3ans plus tard ils se sont mariés et ont eu un petit garçon appelé Timéo et Kensi attendant leur second, une fille qui devrait s'appelé Victoire.

Pigloo ? Tout va bien pour lui, toujours aussi proche de Monty ils continuent ensemble à faire les quatre cent coups. Après un début difficile il est maintenant copain avec Sam.

Encore quelques années ont passé et depuis plusieurs jours les enfants Deeks ont une nouvelle lubie : adopter un mouton, qu'ils souhaitent appeler Béé.

Fin-

* * *

><p>Et voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)<p>

Désolé pour les fautes.

Juu'


	3. Chapter 3

Bon c'est très court, ça sert à rien mais c'est un truc que j'avais écris à l'occasion de mon 100ème article sur mon log. C'est un drabble donc il y'a 100 mots^^

* * *

><p>Pour un paquet de chips Drabble

Des cris fusés dans la pièce. Des cris de protestation. Une voix grave s'exclama alors :

- Je t'ai dit que c'était mauvais pour toi.

- Mais c'est bon !

- C'est pas une raison ! Maintenant donne !

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Mange une pomme alors.

- Tu me prends pour un poney ?!

- Tu vas y ressembler si tu continues avec ses cochonneries.

- Dit que je suis gros !

- Messieurs Callen et Hannah cessez donc de vous battre pour ce paquet de chips et retournez à vos rapports, intervint la voix menaçante d'Hetty.

* * *

><p>Voilà :p<p>

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez^^

Juu


	4. Chapter 4

Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS

J'avais aussi écrit cet OS pour le 100ème articles de mon blog

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Joyeux 100 ans Hetty !<p>

Trente années ont passés. Maintenant Kensi et Deeks sont mariés et ont eu deux enfant : 1 fils Nathan et 1 fille Victoire. Nell et Eric aussi sont mariés, et ils ont 1 filles, Laura. Sam avec Michelle a eu après Emily un fils, Bastian. Même Callen c'est marié, avec Joëlle ensemble ils ont eu comme Kensi et Deeks un fils et une fille, Matthew et Sarah. Le fils du couple Deeks c'est marié avec la fille du couple Beal, la fille du premier couple sort avec le fils de Callen, dont la fille va avoir son premier enfant avec le fils de Sam, quand à sa fille elle c'est marié avec un pompier prénommé David avec qui elle à déjà deux enfant. Tous les enfants travaillent maintenant à l'OPS qui est maintenant dirigé à la fois par Callen et Kensi. Deeks est redevenue avocat à la naissance de son fils, Sam avait était un temps instructeur Navy Seal maintenant il profité de sa retraite et de ses petits enfants. Quand à Eric et Nell ils se chargent de former les nouveaux experts informatiques. La nouvelle équipe constituée de Bastian, Matthew, Sarah et Victoire en agent de terrain avec pour chef d'équipe la fille Deeks, de Nathan et Laura en informatique et d'Emily psychologue criminel sortait d'une affaire bien compliquée. Pendant 100 heures ils avaient bossé d'arrache pied dessus. Il enquêté sur la disparition mystérieuse d'un marine, après avoir cherché des ennemis inexistant et des raisons d'un enlèvement, les informaticiens localisèrent leur disparut dans une grande maison à 100 minutes de routes de l'OPS. La bas ils découvrirent leur marine en excellente santé, l'homme avait décidé de faire un immense élevage d'animaux. Cet élevage était entre autre constitué de 100 moutons, 100 pingouins, 100 poneys, 100 Caribous ou encore 100 ratons laveurs et 100 écureuils. Une fois être sure que l'homme, bien que très original allez bien et ne courait aucun danger, sauf celui de peut être finir sa vie dans un asile, l'équipe pu rentrer faire ses rapports. Ils travaillaient depuis à peine 100 secondes que le nouveau directeur, Callen arriva pour leur parler.

- Hey vous tous, arrêtez de bosser, vous finirez plus tard. On doit allez chez Hetty.

- Ha oui c'est son anniversaire. Intervint Victoire

- Mais n'oubliez pas à la base elle est pas au courant qu'on lui faite, elle pense que c'est juste notre repas du samedi habituelle.

- 100 ans ! Cette femme ne va jamais mourir, réagit Matthew

- Oui elle nous enterrera tous et ira danser sur nos tombe (âge de glace Powaaa) Plaisanta Nathan.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que la nouvelle équipe rejoint l'ancienne dans la maison d'Hetty. Quand ils arrivèrent ils entendirent les voix familières de leurs parents respectifs ainsi que les rires des enfants d'Emily et David. Ce dernier était venu plus tôt accompagné d'Alexandre et Barbara pour installer les tables et donner un coup de mains en cuisine. En arrivant la petite bande put voir Hetty monté sur un escabeau entrain de donnez des ordre à Deeks et Eric qui accroché une lanterne.

- Faites donc attention Messieurs cela n'est pas droit !

- On fais ce qu'on peux !se plaint Deeks

- Marty ne contrarie pas Hetty, suggéra Kensi en voyant son ancienne patronne prendre un aire sévère.

- Désolé s'excusa l'ancien lieutenant de police.

Les jeunes agents rirent de bon cœur, même si la petite dame n'était plus leur patronne elle effrayé encore l'ancienne équipe de Callen. Les jeunes observèrent quelques instant leurs parents. Même après de nombreuses années ils n'avaient pas réellement changé. Nell et Eric parlaient toujours autant informatique, Kensi et Deeks se taquinés encore énormément sur de nombreux sujet. Quand à Sam et Callen ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un vieux couple de retraité. La nouvelle équipe s'approcha alors d'Hetty pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire en utilisant le surnom affectueux qu'ils luis avaient trouvé il y'a de ça plusieurs années.

- Bonjour grand mère tortue ! S'exclamèrent ils tous d'une même voix.

- Les enfants ! Vous savez que je n'aime pas ce surnom. Déclara faussement sévère la vieille femme.

- Pourtant ça te va bien je trouve. Dit avec malice Nathan.

- Oui tonton Marty dit que tu vas encore être plus vieille que tu ne l'es déjà. Dit Alexandre.

- Comme ça vous me trouver vieille monsieur Deeks ? Demanda menaçante Hetty

- Bha c'est que… Un peut… enfin je veux dire non... Enfin vous n'êtes pas dans votre première jeunesse… Mais je pense que vous avez encore beaucoup d'année à tenir. Dit Nerveusement Marty

- Tu t'enfonces Deeks. Ris Callen

- Oui, je crois aussi. Je vais me taire je pense

- C'est une très sage décision. Répliqua Hetty

Sur cette réplique l'ensemble des invités éclata de rire. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se mirent tous à table. Les jeunes racontèrent leur dernière enquête et les plus âgé des anecdotes sur les enquêtes les plus farfelues qu'ils ont faites. A ce jeu c'est Hetty qui gagna avec l'enquête d'un marine qui suite à un traumatisme avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa maison qu'il avait repeinte entièrement en rose persuadé qu'une licorne allait ainsi l'amener avec elle aux pays des barbes à papa. Elle continua ensuite à parler de ses expérience tous le longs du repas. Il faut bien se l'avouer même si elle à aujourd'hui 100 ans cette femme à encore bien sa tête. A la fin du repas. Michelle et Kensi s'éclipsèrent avant de revenir avec un gros gâteau entièrement recouvert de bougies. Tous les invités chantèrent pour leur « grand mère » la célèbre chanson. Une fois finie la vieille femme s'exclama.

- Il ne faillait pas ! Vous savez que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire !

- Oui Hetty, on le sais met vous avez 100 ans aujourd'hui c'est un siècle, il faut quand même fêter ça ! Pour une fois profitez ! S'exclama Callen

- Vous avez peut être raison.

- Il a raison. Répondirent d'une même voix tous es autres convives.

- Bon j'accepte de souffler mes bougies et de profiter de ma journée à une condition

- Laquelle ? Questionna Eric méfiant

- Que vous goutiez tous à mes nouveaux thés ! Répondit avec un sourire la star du jour.

C'est non pas sans une grimace que tous les invités acceptèrent, mais bon ils pouvaient faire ça pour cette merveilleuse femme. Et puis après tout peut être que certains seraient bons.

- Bien Hetty faite un vœu avant de souffler vos bougies

- Pas besoin j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Sourie l'ancien agent.

La vieille femme se leva de sa chaise avant d'éteindre l'ensemble de ses bougies en à peines quelques secondes. Elle se rassie sous les applaudissement de tous les personnes présente. Nell découpa alors le gâteau avant de le servir. Tout le monde le mangea avec appétit avant d'offrir ses cadeaux à Hetty. Elle reçue un grand cadre ou y figuré les photos de tous les agents qu'elle avait eu sous ses ordres, ou qu'elle avait formé ou encore avec qui elle avait travaillé. Elle reçue également une nouvelle théière ainsi qu'un coupe papier en or massif. Après avoir remercier sa famille, par ce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient une véritable famille, Hetty se dirigea vers son salon, pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une grosse caisse.

- Ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai 100 ans que je deviens gâteuse, je n'ai pas oublié le pacte, donc qui veux se lancer et goûter un premier thé qui me provient d'un chef d'une petite tribu de centre Afrique ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà<p>

J'espère que ça vous à plus? J'aimearais avoir un peut plus d'avis svp :)

A demain pour un os sur l'autre recueil


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou me revoilà pour un nouvel OS

Cette fois ci on m'avait donné un thème et des mots à placer

Arya-lee : mot à placer

Camexfictions : enquête dans un zoo

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bienvenue au Zoo.<span>**

La fin de la semaine approchait, les agents d'Hetty Lange s'ennuyais ferme et pour cause pas une enquête n'avait pointée le bout de son nez depuis près de deux semaines.

Heureusement Eric, en sifflant vint les sauver de leur ennuie. Une enquête était arrivée.

- Agathe, la fille d'un marines à disparu la dernière fois qu'elle a était vue c'est au Zoo de Los Angeles. Présentât Eric.

- Aucun signe ne montre qu'elle l'aurait quitté. Continua Nell.

- Donc on commence par en faire le tour. On va parler aux parents, vous commencez à tourner. Dicta Callen.

Les deux duos prirent la route séparément. Ils roulèrent rapidement afin d'atteindre le lieu de la disparition au plus vite. Tandis que Sam et Callen se renseigné aux près des parents, afin de réfléchir à d'éventuelle ravisseurs, Deeks et Kensi armé d'une photo de la petite fille tournés dans le zoo.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un la enlevé ? Demanda le surfeur.

- Je ne sais pas, avec tous ce monde c'est risqué.

- Elle c'est peut être caché.

- Où ? Et pourquoi ?

- Dans un restaurant, les toilettes. Je sais pas il y'a plein de possibilité. Et pourquoi, elle c'est peut être disputé avec ses parents.

- Elle à 7 ans Deeks, elle se serait pas enfuie comme ça.

- Peut être qu'elle ne voulais pas manger ses **haricots vers**, alors elle est partie les cacher.

- Tu réfléchis parfois avant de parler ? Vraiment c'est la théorie la plus dingue que tu m'ais sortis ! En plus il est 15h. Répondit sarcastiquement Kensi à la fois désespéré et amusé par son partenaire.

- Tu as raison. Des nouvelles de Sam et Callen ?

- Je les appelé. Dit Kensi en s'éloignant de son coéquipier pendant que celui abordé les passants pour savoir si ils l'avaient aperçue.

- Bon d'après les parents, personne ne leur voudrait du mal. Aucune raison pour l'enlever. Tous se passé bien jusqu'a ce que la petite disparaisse de leur vue. Elle c'est probablement éloigné et vue la taille du zoo perdu.

- Ok, bon bin on à plus qu'à cherché. De mon côté personne ne la vue.

Les deux jeunes agents tournés dans le zoo à la recherche de la petite fille, Callen, aidé de plusieurs gardiens du parc faisaient la même chose, tandis que Sam reste avec les parents afin de les rassurer et en cas que l'enfant ne revienne.

Après deux heures à tourner, Callen demanda d'échanger avec lui. Le chef d'équipe était vexé car il venait de se prendre une peau de banane lancée par un chimpanzé perché dans un **arbre**.

De leur côté Kensi et Deeks avaient visité beaucoup de coin du parc, découvrant de nouvelles espèces d'animaux mais pas de trace de la petite fille.

- C'est pas possible elle n'a pas pus se volatilisé. S'exclama Kensi.

- A croire que si, elle à peut être des talents de ninja, comme Hetty. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement comme si il craignait que leur patronne ou la disparu ne surgisse de nul part.

Kensi leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de son ami. Elle trouva un bijou d'enfant au sol et décida d'appeler Sam pour savoir si cela pouvait être à la fille du marine.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda Sam à peine qu'il eu décroché son téléphone.

- Non mais j'ai une question pour les parents.

- Ha il faut que tu appelé Callen pour ça on à échangé.

- Ok, pourquoi.

- Apparent les singes se sont ligués contre lui. Ris l'ex navy seal

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais mais malgré le fait de travailler avec un singe tous les jours ne l'a pas fait apprécier ces bêtes pou autant. Conclu Sam avant de raccrocher.

- Il parlé de moi là ? Demanda Deeks choqué car il avait entendu la conversation.

- Qui d'autre ? Répliqua Kensi avant de téléphoner à Callen.

- Callen.

- Alors comme ça on à un problème avec les singes ?!

- Sam. Grogna Callen.

- Bon trêve de plaisanteries. Demanda aux parent d'Agathe si elle avait un bracelet un **or**.

- Non, elle ne porte pas de bijoux. Répondit après quelques instant Callen.

- Donc toujours aucune trace de la petite.

Une demi heure passa avant qu'au détour d'un enclos éloigné de tous, les deux jeunes agents aperçurent une petite fille.

- Agathe ? Demanda Deeks.

- C'est moi répondit joyeusement la petite.

- Je suis Kensi et lui c'est Marty…

- Comme le zèbre de Madagascar ! S'exclama émerveillé la petite.

- Oui. Sourit Kensi. On travaille pour le NCIS, c'est la police du travail de ton papa. Tes parents son très inquiets.

- Ho pourquoi ? Demanda Agathe.

- Par ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ou te trouver. Continua Deeks

- Bha je n'ai pas bougé de là moi ! J'adore les **yacks**. J'aimerais en avoir un mes parents disent qu'ils prennent trop de place.

Les deux agents rirent face à la mine boudeuse de la petite avant de la prendre par la main et l'a ramené à ses parents qui furent soulagé de la revoir. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement les agents, avant de rentrer chez eux, après avoir acheter au passage un yack en peluche à leur fille.

Les agents retournèrent à l'OPS afin de rédiger leur rapport. Ils ne manquèrent pas l'occasion pour taquiner Callen et sa rencontre avec les chimpanzés. Bien sure Kensi en profita pour raconter la comparaison de Deeks au zèbre de Madagascar.

Finalement la semaine se finit dans la bonne humeur. Et les agents décidèrent de retourner visiter le zoo afin de convaincre Callen que les singes sont ses amis.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.:)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un nouveau drabble^^

C'est très cours, et c'est pas très utile mais c'est juste pour s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Drabble.<p>

- Tiens le plus haut, sert pas si fort.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, bon maintenant passons à la pratique.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- On va faire simple, une fleur.

- Sérieusement ?

- Bha, c'est facile et jolie.

- Je déteste les fleurs.

- Allait fait un effort, faut commencer quelques part, promis après on fera des couteaux.

- ...

- C'est pas si mal Fern. Tu seras peut être une grande artiste…ou pas ! Ris le surfeur en voyant son amie rater complètement la fin du dessin.

- Tais toi Shaggy.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Merci Manon pour l'idée qui était: Deeks apprend à Kensi à dessiner ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey voilà un nouvel OS ^^

Je l'ai déjà posté sur mon blog dans le cadre d'un projet de décembre (un "calendrier de l'avent")

Et dans cet os j'ai placé des mots qu'on m'avait donné

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Morgane : A l'école maternelle (Sans que Deeks et Kensi soient enfants) ^^<p>

- Manon : Faire une tresse, Mignonne, courir, apprendre, jouer,

_Monty_- Le roi lion - Sushi - Oreiller - Couverture

Shanghai, nems, nouilles. Et pour accompagner ça la sauce Densi : P

_- lauranepierre49 : sur la lune (j'ai un peut détourner ^^) _

**Comme des enfants**

- Allez viens Kensi tu vas voir c'est marrant s'exclama son partenaire.

- Tu es sur on risque rien ? Demanda la jeune femme en restant en retrait

- Mais oui, on à l'équipement adapté. Tu vas voir ça va te plaire.

La jeune femme avança alors et fit un énorme bond. Si au début elle fut surprise, rapidement elle parvint à contrôler ses foulés et avança, ou plus bondit aux côtés de son partenaire. Les deux amis riaient de bon cœur. Parfois un d'eux perde l'équilibre mais aucun ne chutaient.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison. S'exclama le surfeur

- C'est vrai pour cette fois. Plaisanta la jeune femme

- Très drôle Fern

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ho allez

- Non

- SI

- Non

- Si

- Si. Tenta la jeune femme

- Non. Tomba dans le piège son partenaire.

- Haha je t'ai eu !

- Oui j'avoue.

Le calme revint alors entre les deux amis, Kensi semblait soudain lointaine, le surfeur l'interpella alors.

- Ca va Kensi ? Tu sembles dans la lune.

- Vraiment Deeks tu n'as trouvé que ça ?

- Bha quoi on est SUR la lune c'est l'occasion rêvée. Rit le jeune homme.

- Oui, on est sur la lune. C'est dingue.

Le dernier mot de la jeune femme se mit alors à résonner dans la tête du beau blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille brusquement !

- C'était qu'un rêve. Réalisa le lieutenant

- Ouaf. Répondit **Monty** qui regardé son maitre avec insistance

- Mince je suis en retard maintenant. S'exclama le surfeur en rejetant sa **couverture** au pied du lit.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha alors de se préparer afin d'éviter de se faire transformer en **sushi **par sa patronne. Il arriva juste au moment où Eric annonça une nouvelle enquête.

Une fois le débriefing finis Kensi et Deeks devaient se préparaient pour cette nouvelle infiltration. Ils devaient se faire passer pour des assistants dans une école maternelle. En effet un marin qui avait déserté et qui était accusé de trafique d'arme voulait récupéré sa fille qui était élève dans cet établissement. Kensi et Deeks devaient se charger de la protection de la petite Jules (oui oui c'est une fille ^^) 4 ans.

Au début Kensi, pas franchement à l'aise avec les enfants, était rétissante à faire cette infiltration. Mais son partenaire réussi à la convaincre el lui affirmant qu'elle ne serait pas seule et qu'il était sur qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien. Le charmant de beau blond ainsi que l'idée de le voir ce faire martyrisé (jeu de mot de malade :p) par une bande d'enfants finit de la convaincre.

La première matinée se passa bien pour nos deux agents. La maitresse leur proposa d'**apprendre** une chanson aux enfants pendant qu'elle préparait les activités de l'après midi. Après un long débat les partenaires finissent par tomber d'accord sur la chanson, ils lancèrent alors la bande son de l'amour brille sous les étoiles du **Roi Lion**.

Finalement vint leurs du repas, aujourd'hui au menu **nouille**. Pendant la pose déjeuner les deux partenaires purent se retrouver en tête à tête pour discuter.

- Bon ça va pour le moment tout se passe bien. Soupira Kensi

- Oui, tu vois tu t'en sort bien Fern.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Deeks !

- Oh allez ca te va bien, je devrai dire aux enfants de t'appeler comme ça maintenant.

- Si tu fais ça je te jure que tu le regrettera. Répliqua Kensi d'une voix menaçante.

Deeks ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa belle. Et sachant bien qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour ça. Il changea alors comme si de rien était de sujet.

- Franchement ce qu'on mange c'est plutôt infecte.

- Oui je suis d'accord. Grimaça Kensi.

- Ca ne vaut pas les **nems** qu'on a mangé **au Shangai **hier soir.

- Oui c'est nems sont une pure merveille. Se souvint Kensi l'eau à la bouche.

Deeks ri à l'expression sur le visage de sa partenaire et petite amie, car oui ils sortaient ensemble bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas dit à l'équipe, leurs amis étaient tous au courant car le couple était aussi discret qu'un babouin qui prend sa douche dans la fontaine de la place publique (pourquoi j'ai dit ça^^). Mais bien qui le sachent ils attendaient que le couple décide de leur annoncer.

- Bon il faut y retourner. Déclara Deeks en regardant sa montre.

- Oui c'est l'heure de la sieste.

- Chouette.

- Pour les enfants Deeks.

Le couple parti alors coucher les petits. Une des fillettes vint alors voir Deeks pour lu demander de lui **faire une tress**e. Ce dernier après avoir batailler pendant 5 minutes appela Kensi à l'aide qui fit la coiffure en quelques secondes.

- Quand on aura les nôtres c'est toi qui les coifferas.

- Si on en à. Répondit Kensi.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sure que ton horloge biologique n'est pas de cet avis Kensalina et les magazines féminins dans ta salle de bain le prouvent. Dit Deeks en sortant du dortoir.

- Deeks. Menaça Kensi.

- C'est vrai est tu serais trop **mignonne** avec notre bébé dans le votre. Dit il en regardant Kensi dans les yeux.

La jeune lui fit un sourire, elle se rapprocha de lui est lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de **courir** si il tenait à avoir des enfant un jours. Le jeune homme s'exécuta alors, une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans la cours de récréation avant que les deux amis épuisé ne d'asseyent sur un banc. Ils attendirent alors la fin de la sieste en parlant de l'enquête.

Une fois la sieste finit les enfant purent allez s'amuser dehors. Un petit groupe de fille demanda à Deeks de **jouer **avec elles aux petits poneys, le surfeur ne put refuser.

La journée se finit dans la bonne humeur, le père de la petite Jules ne tenta pas de venir la prendre ce jour, ce qui signifie que les partenaires vont devoir revenir le jour d'après. C'est ainsi qu'ils durent passer dix journées dans l'école avant que l'infiltration ne prenne fin. C'est épuisés, un peut triste et avec une montagne de dessins (oui quand tu bosses avec des petits ils aaaadooooorent de faire pleins de dessin^^) qu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir chez Deeks comme ils le faisaient quasiment tous les soirs, car ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble.

Une fois rentré Deeks s'écroula sur son canapé, la tête enfouie dans un **oreiller**.

- J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais en finir. Dit il en se mettant sur le dos.

- Oui, moi aussi. Alors toujours prêt à avoir des enfants ?

- Peut être pas, ils étaient adorables mais crevant.

- Ah… Trop tard. Répliqua malicieusement Kensi en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son amant.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Donnez moi vos avis svp :)

juu'


End file.
